Can't Let You Go
by Ichihime Kurosaki
Summary: Orihime focused on the kiss again. Ichigo broke it off first and rested his forehead against hers. "I won't ever let you go…. Not again. You're mine. Forever and always, I will love you. Orihime." She smiled brightly up at him and kissed him again. 'And I can't let you go either.' she thought. Epilogue is now up. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :)
1. Can't Let You Go

**Can't Let You Go…**

_~X~ _

**Author's Note: **Another story from yours truly. Now, I know some of you will be mad because I haven't updated **_A Cause To Die For…_** and won't be for a little while longer, but I promise you, the next chapter will be good. Great even! This was something I was going to add to **_Only Eyes For Her…_**but it is rather long, so I made it its own one-shot! Yippee! This came to me while writing the next chapter of **_Only Eyes For Her..._** and I just couldn't resist publishing it.

And sorry for the Ulquiorra OOCness. I also apologize to UlquiHime lovers (I think that's how you spell it XD)

Read and Review please! (:

[If you have any comments or concerns that aren't really review type material, just PM me. Thank you.]

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**.**

**Can't Let You Go…**

**.**

_I won't stand here and let you go. I won't sit by and watch another claim what's rightfully mine. Dammit, I'll go through the fires of Hell and back before I let that happen. Not after all we've been through. Not after all the suffering we endured to get as far as we are. I love you too damn much to not relent and let the Gods taste my fury; my wrath. I love you too much to stay calm and not do anything about what is happening. It might be selfish, greedy even, but if I truly love you as much as I say I do, I won't let you walk out the door of my life. Because… in all honestly, I can't let you go…_

**.**

_~X~_

**.**

Orihime Inoue stood in front of the window in her room. She nervously fidgeted with the satin sash at her waist on her dress. It was a lovely, expensive dress. But she didn't care. She didn't seem to care about the lace that ran down her back in very intricate patterns. She didn't care about the plunging neckline covered in sheer lace that _almost_ showed off her assets – leaving little to imagination. She didn't care about the long train on the pure white gown, or the priceless diamond earrings and necklace she wore, or the vintage pumps she was wearing. She didn't care about how her hair looked or if her make-up was done to perfection. She honestly didn't.

Orihime watched the courtyard garden and looked at the guests, who were just arriving. They were all dressed up as if the Queen of England had just arrived. She snickered silently to herself in disgust. Half of the people here she didn't know. Orihime looked over at the ceremony set up and sighed. The wedding ceremony set up was extravagant. She had watched Ichigo, Renji, Chad, and many other of her close friends set up decorations and align several rows of chairs, before finally leaving to get ready themselves. The rest was taken care of by hotel staff.

Orihime took several deep breaths and closed her eyes. She was nervous but every bride was nervous on their wedding day. Every bride had several of emotions coursing through their being on their big day. They were happy, excited, anxious, scared, and nervous. They were full of joy and so much more. Not Orihime though, she had a total of four. She was nervous, sad, angry, and dreading the moment she had to say "I do".

It would have been another story entirely if the name that first appeared on the invitations and sign outside was different. If that name was completely different, she would be ecstatic and crying because she was so happy. If that name was different, then she wouldn't be able to contain herself and wait for the moment she got to say "I do" If that was different, then she wouldn't be saying "I do" now, she would have said it a long time ago. It was nobody's fault but her own that she wasn't married to that man.

That sign outside read:

_Today, _

_Ulquiorra Schiffer Aizen_

_And _

_Orihime Inoue_

_Will Be Joined In Holy Matrimony …_

_September 28, 2014_

.

_~X~_

.

* * *

Orihime opened her eyes again and saw her best friend and maid of honor, Tatsuki running after Daisuke and Akihiro Kurosaki. On her hip was one-year-old, Kaya Kurosaki.

Orihime chuckled and looked around the, now empty, hotel room. She walked over to the king-sized bed and sat down. Her mind started to wander off in thought. She sat there and reminisced about her predicament.

All of the fun, all of the joy in her life, and all of the _love _would be no more in this marriage. It would be nothing to her or her soon-to-be husband. There would be nothing to look forward to. He was only marrying her out of arrangement.

Who did that anymore?

Surely, if her Sora-nii was here, he wouldn't have allowed for such things to happen. He would have stopped today all together. There wouldn't have even been an engagement.

She couldn't argue when the lawyers came to her doorstep and told her that in her father's will it was said that she would be married by her twenty-fifth birthday. He had signed her away to a man who would only be marrying her for business matters. The only thing that saved her from marrying him when she _was_ twenty-five, was the birth of her daughter, Kaya. She was now twenty-six.

Ulquiorra Schiffer Aizen would marry Orihime Inoue to bind the Inoue empire to the Aizen wealth and company. It was no mystery that Orihime Inoue came from a family of wealth. When Sora had taken her away from her selfish parents to try and stop the engagement from a young age, she had led a life of modesty. Sora raised her humbly. While he did own his private part of the empire and wasn't home as often as he wanted to be, he kept her very decent and clean. She was always maintained as a little girl, but was a wild child. And to top it all off, she was the exact opposite of what the Inoue princess should have been. Or was expected to be. She loved life and helped everyone who needed her assistance. Orihime was friendly, charming, bubbly, polite, and respectful. She wasn't like her other family, except for her older brother, Sora. She wasn't arrogant, pompous, rude, and ignorant. She didn't blatantly disregard others and life. She didn't think herself above others in this world. Add that to her beauty and intelligence and you have a gem. She was an extravagant woman, inside and out.

Her fiancé, Ulquiorra, was five years her senior and a vile man. He spoke lowly of meek and less fortunate people compared to himself. He was a man with self-respect and lived off of his father's pride. He had no dignity and it was a disgrace to think of him as a noble man, what with the number of woman at his disposal.

Orihime remembered the time he came to her home and tried to have his way with her. He was drunk. He hit her multiple times and tried to rape her. The Kurosaki family had been making their way to her home and heard her screams. Once subdued, she slapped him and proceeded to tell him that he wasn't to touch her. She told him that she wasn't and wouldn't be his and that she wasn't pure. She even went as far as to introduce him to her three children. He then called her a slut, a whore, and made her children cry. She slapped him again but before she could do anything else, Ichigo beat him until he was unconscious for insulting his family. That was a few months ago. He hadn't tried anything since. She wondered if tonight would be any different...

Truthfully, Orihime hated her dilemma. She wasn't in love with this man! She disliked him, very much. Being one hundred percent true to herself, she loved another. And he was here, today, supporting her. He hated the fact that she was being forced to marry the pig that was Ulquiorra. They tried everything possible to prevent it and it turned out that her father's last wish – before his untimely death in a plane crash – couldn't be repealed or disobeyed. There would be no annulment. She was stuck.

Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Kisuke Urahara, and Byakuya Kuchiki had been searching for a loophole ever since her engagement was announced. Orihime didn't want to inherit the Inoue empire. She didn't anything to do with it actually. She had inherited all of Sora's shares, investments, and portion of the Inoue empire and it was now under her control. She had enough money. She didn't want to play part in the rise of her father's company. Actually, she thought that Yamamoto was running the company just fine and she was more than happy to leave it in his care. It would always be taken care of and she knew that when he passed, it still would. His successor would be Byakuya so she had no qualms. Everything was in good hands.

What she didn't want was the empire making Sosuke Aizen and his company, Hueco Mundo, even more powerful. She despised that man and his cruel intentions...

.

_~X~_

.

Orihime's thoughts traveled far and in the final moments before her "fairytale" wedding, she thought of _him_. She'd constantly think of him…

Ichigo Kurosaki.

The man she had loved all throughout high school and college. The man she still was deeply in love with.

They had started dating their sophomore and were madly in love. They were young and naïve. They thought that nothing could separate them. Nothing would break them apart...

After graduation their senior year, Ichigo proposed to Orihime. He went out with his mother and picked out the prefect ring for his beloved. They were barely 19.

The wedding date was set for after college, the summer when they graduated, until Orihime scared everyone by fainting at Karin and Yuzu's eighteenth birthday party. It was a few months before their wedding. Dr. Kurosaki confirmed that she was almost two months pregnant. She and Ichigo were ecstatic. Everyone was happy but still couldn't believe that she was just now getting pregnant with how much those two loved each other… and with how much they _showed_ it. They were 22.

Orihime gave birth to Daisuke and Akihiro on May 19, 2011, when she was 23.

Her life was going perfect. She had two beautiful boys, a family again, a plethora of loving friends, and had the other half of her heart.

She was six months pregnant with her daughter, Kaya Ayame Kurosaki, when Sosuke Aizen and his attorney showed up at her door. It was two months before her twenty-fifth birthday.

Her life fell crumbling apart when he found her… but Orihime's love for Ichigo never wavered, and vice versa. Ichigo and his father, Isshin, went to extreme lengths to try and call off the wedding, but it was inevitable. The only reason it was postponed was because of Kaya. That guaranteed another year before she was ripped away from her family.

She always thought of what Ulquiorra would do to make her life even more miserable but she was surprised when he allowed her to invite those whom her world revolved around to the wedding...

_~X~_

.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

She cleared her throat and stood up slowly.

"Come in," she called.

"Well, don't you look gorgeous… and tense." A deep, husky voice said.

Orihime sighed and visibly relaxed.

"I thought you were someone else," she said as she walked up to the man.

"Nope, just me. What's the matter? Well, besides you know what…"

"Ichigo, I'm scared. I don't know where they're going to take me after today. I don't know if he'll let me see the kids or if -" she was cut off by a pair of lips on hers.

She responded to the kiss with much ardor. There was enough passion to start a fire in that single kiss.

A gentle knock and voice startled them, causing them to break the kiss.

"Anyone in here?" a woman with sandy brown locks said as she popped her head through the door.

"Yes, mom. We're in here." Ichigo responded, wrapping an arm around Orihime. He didn't care that they were at her and Ulquiorra's wedding. Every chance he got, he let Ulquiorra know that Orihime would never belong to him...

Masaki Kurosaki walked in with Kaya in her arms. She closed the door and set Kaya on the floor. The toddler wobbled over to her parents. She looked adorable in a pink gown that had a yellow sash and sunflower on it. Even though she had only a little bit of hair, it was thick and was the same shade of orange as her father. It was it pigtails, with an even bigger sunflower clip in it. Masaki had on very little make-up, her hair was down and flowing like a river down her back, and she wore a simple - yet lovely - blue gown that touched the floor. She was a naturally beautiful woman...

Masaki Kurosaki watched her son, her eldest child, interact with his tiny family. If only the two missing members would show up...

"There's my baby girl! Whatcha doin'?" Ichigo said as he picked Kaya up. He threw her into the air and a scream of joy erupted from the little girl. Ichigo caught her and she began laughing.

The door opened and in came Yuzu Kurosaki with her boyfriend, Jinta, and Karin Kurosaki with _her_ boyfriend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Isshin Kurosaki walked in shortly after with Akihiro in one arm while Daisuke clung to the other. The three-year-old twins looked sad. Akihiro was crying and Daisuke was whimpering.

"What happened?" Orihime asked. But before Isshin could reply, another did...

"My daughter and my son were teaching those bastards how to be real men! Good for nothing brats… And would you look at this? The whole family is here! _How adorable!_" a voice laced with malice answered from the doorway.

Everyone visibly tensed. The men in the room stood instinctively in front of the woman and children.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Aizen stood at door with his date, Nel.

Ichigo snarled and said: "What the hell do you want? Can't you damn people leave us alone?!"

"Ichigo. Language." Orihime lightly reprimanded.

"Yeah, _Kurosaki_. Listen to your bitch," Grimmjow added.

Ichigo shifted Kaya in his arms and growled at Grimmjow.

"What did you say, _Jaegerjaquez_?"

Orihime put a hand on Ichigo's arm. He looked at her and she plead for him to stop with her eyes.

"Not now. Not today."

Ichigo turned back to Grimmjow and said:

"You got lucky. Leave before I change my mind."

Grimmjow left with Nel at his side. She muttered a quick and soft apology before following.

Ichigo turned back to his family and opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted yet again.

"The ceremony will be starting soon. You all should take your seats. Isshin Kurosaki. You are walking her down, ne? Well then you should hand over those – c – children to the others and get ready." Sosuke Aizen said before leaving.

Ichigo turned to Orihime and saw the fear return to her eyes.

"Hime, it'll be okay. I promise. Nothing will happen. I promise. Hey, look at me."

She met his eyes and was surprised by the tenderness in his usual hard and confident eyes. He kissed her passionately and said: "I love you. Orihime Inoue."

.

_~X~_

.

Orihime looked into Ulquiorra's eyes and saw no emotion.

She looked over to where Ichigo was standing saw tears running down his cheeks. He met her eyes and looked down.

It was her turn to speak her vows. She gulped and looked at her hands in Ulquiorra's. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She swallowed and tried again but a different voice spoke.

"I know we haven't reached that part of the ceremony yet, but I object. These two shall not be married before these witnesses today because it's not right. Contract or not. My husband was a greedy man who knew nothing of love and I will be damned if he messes up my baby girl's life like he did mine."

Orihime looked at a woman walking down the aisle with her head held high and a file in her hands. She looked like she was in her early fifties but looked tired. She looked just like Orihime but was shorter and more exhausted.

"Orihime, I'm so sorry that you didn't get a chance to know me and you won't. I am very sick, baby. I heard about this affair that your father set up on the news. I am truly sorry. But, I will help because that is the least I can do after all the pain I caused you and your brother. Remember this Orihime : Follow your heart always… I never had any regrets but one. And that was having you and your brother with that man. If I could change that, I would. You were my greatest creation in this world and I – I love you. Don't forget that… As for you Aizen," she said and turned to Sosuke.

"_I _have the power to overturn this arrangement and I am sorry, but you will not be CEO of the Inoue Empire any time soon."

"That's not your call to make Esumi Inoue. It is too late to try and change anything," Sosuke spoke.

"And that's where _you_ are wrong. One person had the power to do such a thing and that's me."

The two argued for a long while but were pulled aside to discuss the matter privately. Orihime was whisked away to her room.

A number of things happened at once. So many that Orihime couldn't process it all. She wanted to find this woman who claimed to be her mother for so long and now she was leaving. Orihime tried calling out to her but she didn't even leave a name. She tried to run after her but was scooped into Ichigo's arms.

People were cheering and shouting. Some were happy and some were mad but as she gazed into Ichigo's eyes, she realized that all of that didn't matter. She was happy now. She could be with him, he who she loved. For five lifetimes and forever after that she would love him.

Ichigo kissed her and she could hear the applause and cheers from those around her. She felt complete now and thanked the woman silently who helped her. This woman made a life changing impact that wouldn't be forgotten.

Orihime focused on the kiss again. Ichigo broke it off first and rested his forehead against hers.

"I won't ever let you go…. Not again. You're mine. Forever and always, I will love you. Orihime."

She smiled brightly up at him and kissed him again.

_'And I can't let you go either.' _she thought.

.

.

_~X~_

.

.

* * *

**Done!**

**Mistakes will be fixed by tomorrow. Sorry for them. :( **

**Umm… the end was hard to write. I will reread it and try to fill in the gaps better. **

**Leave reviews please. Flames are welcome as long as you can stand getting a reply back.**

**I might do an epilogue. :)**

**.**

_**~X~**_

**.**

**I.K.**


	2. Epilogue

**Can't Let You Go:**

**Epilogue…**

_~X~ _

**Author's Note:** Starting next week I will be posting regularly for **_A Cause To Die For…_** Every Wednesday to be precise. Now, I know some of you will be mad because I haven't updated **_A Cause To Die For…_ **and all but patience will be worth it in the long run, because the next two chapters will be good. Great even! This was something I was going to add to **_Only Eyes For Her… _**but it is rather long, so I made it its own one-shot! Yippee! This came to me while writing the next chapter of **_Only Eyes For Her..._ **and I just couldn't resist publishing it.

Read and Review please! (:

[If you have any comments or concerns that aren't really review type material, just PM me. Thank you.]

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo and the **_Bleach OST 1 #22 Going Home_** is by Shiro Sagisu.

I would listen to it while reading. I did and I loved it. :)

* * *

_We cherish the moments we are together because we never know when we'll be torn apart. We count the time we're apart so when we come back together we know just how much we were missed and how much we are needed. Sometimes, distance – a separation – does well because when we are reunited our bond is strong. We will love more… At least, that's what they say. They say time makes the heart grow fonder of that of which it is deprived. I'll never know if it's true, because I have never been away from you… And, I hope, honest to God, that I never have to see the day when we are ripped from each other… I love you too much. My heart wouldn't be able to withstand the pain and I would surely die. This love, it's obsessive, irrevocable, but I wouldn't have it any other way…_

_So… stay with me, until the end…_

* * *

**1 YEAR LATER…**

.

_~X~_

.

Vows were said and promised. They were locked away to cherish, deep within the recesses of the mind and the chambers of the heart.

As the newly wedded couple danced in the center of the dance floor, love could be sensed in the air. And most of it was radiating from the middle of the room, where all eyes were looking at the moment. They were all looking at the bride and groom...

Ichigo and Orihime Kurosaki.

They were young, yes, but had waited what felt like an eternity for the chance to be with each other – in the eyes of everyone. They always wanted to marry, to tie the knot. To seal the union that was their love. They were faced with numerous obstacles but overcame them all. Many of their close friends thought that they wouldn't make it in the end… but they pulled through, like they always did.

.

_~X~_

.

The ceremony was very simple. They had the wedding at the Kuchiki estate, courtesy of Byakuya Kuchiki.

Orihime dressed in a pure white gown with a red sash across the abdomen and right under her ample chest. The sash tied in the back and flowed down to about mid-thigh. The dress touched the floor and was without a train. Her hair was up in French twists that gathered to one side of her head and the rest cascaded down on her shoulder. She had on light make up and Masaki gave her a diamond necklace and earring set to wear. The dress she wore wasn't tight fitted to accommodate the baby she was carrying. Ichigo stayed traditional and wore a black tuxedo with a red tie and red rose tucked into his front pocket.

When it was time to walk down the aisle, Orihime asked Isshin to escort her again. He was more than happy to oblige to the request. Orihime's bridesmaids and maid of honor were the first to walk, followed by Daisuke and Akihiro, the ring bearers. Akihiro walked to Orihime's side and Daisuke to Ichigo's. Then Masaki walked down the aisle in a pretty royal blue dress with a yellow cardigan over it. She walked to the end of the aisle and turned around to help Kaya, who was the flower girl. Kaya was coaxed down the aisle with Ichigo and Masaki saying "Come on, Kaya" and "Daddy's this way. That's a good girl. Come on honey". Ichigo picked her up when she got to the end of the aisle and gave her a big kiss.

The wedding march started and everyone turned their attention to Orihime. Ichigo thought she looked even more beautiful than she did a year ago, when she was going to be torn from his side, from his life – forever… She was dressed modestly but looked dazzling and he made it a point to tell her.

Ichigo had never felt so nervous yet so calm and at peace – happier – than he did when Isshin placed her hand in his. He was home…

(As for Orihime… Well, she was on cloud nine.)

.

_~X~_

.

The stunning bride, as beautiful as a blossoming rose, rivaling the beauty of her own namesake, had her hands wrapped around the groom's neck and was snuggled up against his chest. He had his arms wrapped protectively around her but in a loving and gentle way. She looked up at him, shyly and smiled, with a pretty hue of pink adorning her gorgeous and innocent-looking visage. The groom looked down at his new wife and smiled boyishly, though only for a moment. The second he met her heated gaze, he was stunned and averted his eyes elsewhere. He was shocked by the intensity in her large doe eyes. Those amazing grey orbs were filled with a plethora of emotions in just one look.

The bride laughed, a melodious symphony to his ears, and put a gentle hand on his cheek. She turned his face so he could make eye contact again. She wanted to stare into those passionate, smoldering amber eyes again as his gaze would bore into hers and pierce straight to her soul. Orihime didn't miss the light rose tint on her husband's cheeks.

Orihime laughed again and Ichigo chuckled along with her…

"You look absolutely, jaw-droppingingly, beautiful tonight. I've told you a million times already and will tell you a billion more times just to get the point across," Ichigo whispered. He stared at her like a school boy finding love for the first time. He was entranced by the beauty of this one woman.

Orihime looked down again and blushed profusely. Ichigo hooked a finger under her chin and forced her to look up. He smiled tenderly at her and met her lips halfway in a kiss.

Orihime smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Ichigo even tighter, well as tight as her seven month pregnant belly would allow. Ichigo broke the kiss and his grin grew even larger as he looked down at her swelling stomach. Another child with the woman he loves. A daughter. Another baby girl for him to spoil rotten. He must have looked insane the way he was smiling but he didn't care. He was positive that he was happier than any other person – any other man – in the world now.

Ichigo stopped their dance and looked at Orihime. She cocked her head to the side out of curiosity and many of the guests and family members gathered around the dance floor to watch were doing the same as well.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo just looked at her and stunned everyone into to silence with what he did next.

He knelt in front of her stomach a placed a kiss on it.

"I love you. More than you'll ever know; I love you. You and your brothers… and your sister… and your aunts and uncles and grandma and grandpa. I love you all. You are all my most precious people," he said. He stood up and wrapped his arms around his wife. He kissed the top of her head and rested his own atop of her crown, not caring about who saw his display of affection.

"But… above all… I love _her_. I love your mother more than anything. Nothing, _nobody_, can replace her place in my mind and in my heart... Orihime, thank you. For everything you've done, for everything you do, and everything you will do... We started our own life – our own family – and now… we're living the dream we always dreamt of on our hill together… So, thank you. I love you, Hime. More than you'll ever know…"

Orihime was so overwhelmed that she couldn't even stop the sobs that escaped her mouth. She cried hard, but it was out of joy.

"And I love you, Ichigo, for five lifetimes and over… Forever."

.

_~X~_

.

Neither of the duo realized the couple watching them from the crowd...

Masaki Kurosaki looked at her husband with tears in her eyes and a small smile on her face. He looked back at her and grinned. Not a silly grin, but a grin of contentness and peace.

"He's all grown up now, Isshin-kun. Family and all… I'm so proud. So proud of him. This is more than I could have wished for… I could die now and be truly at peace because all I have ever wanted for him was happiness and now… He's got it."

Isshin nodded his head, wrapped an arm around his wife and kissed the top of her head. He watched Ichigo and Orihime resume their dance, laughing and smiling with one another, and sighed.

"We did good… He did, too. Not too long ago, I was really worrying that he was gay." Isshin said mischievously.

Masaki elbowed him and laughed through her tears.

"Of course... With three children," Masaki said sarcastically. "Only you Isshin-kun."

.

_~X~_

.

Two months later, Orihime and Ichigo welcome the newest addition to their family. A beautiful baby girl, named Masaki Esumi Kurosaki…

.

_~X~_

.

* * *

**Done! **

**Oh, my goodness. I kind of teared up. I wish Masaki were still alive. And I thought it would be cute and predictable of Ichigo and Orihime to name their new girl after the mothers in their lives.**

**I will correct all mistakes tomorrow. **

**Please leave reviews. :) **

**And if you lovely readers can stop by my profile page and scroll down right before you hit my stories and such, there is this little section entitled HELP. If you guys can take a second to read over that really quick and see if you know what stories I am talking about it would be amazing! Just PM if you know :)**

**And I am going to start taking in requests for stories so PM me or leave a review if you would like me to write something. **

**I couldn't help but write this since my love life is blossoming! Engaged officially! So you can blame my fiancé for no updates. XP **

**Bye!**

**I.K. out! **


End file.
